El Amour de Serena (aventuras en Hoenn)
by Butterf98
Summary: Narra lo que pasó con la protagonista Serena después de separarse de sus amigos y cumplir sus sueños en la región de kalos. La protagonista de esta historia tendrá que pasar unos retos en todos los sentidos, donde también se encontrará con personajes que la ayudarán bastante en su nueva meta.


El Amour de Serena (aventuras en Hoenn)

 _ **Capítulo 1 Parte 1:**_

 _ **¿Nuevo meta?...entonces… ¡No te rindas hasta el final!**_

Era una mañana tranquila en la región de Hoenn, todas las personas caminaban felices con sus pokemon, donde los más pequeños jugaban sin cesar.

En el aeropuerto de dicha región, se instalaba una chica ( _ **totalmente justificada especificar su edad**_ ) para cumplir su nueva meta, proveniente de la región de Kalos, su nombre era Serena. Y esto fue lo que le pasó después de sus aventuras en su ciudad natal.

-"por fin llegue a Hoenn, quiero comenzar desde cero"-dijo Serena

-"lo primero que haré será instalarme en un hotel-pensaba Serena

Nadie hacia caso a la chica, cada uno estaba en sus cosas, entonces frustrada Serena por no conseguir lo que necesitaba, se sentó cerca de un campo de batalla de pokemon, unos minutos después vinieron dos pequeños a luchar.

-"¡muy bien te mostraré que soy mejor que tú"!-dijo unos de los pequeños

-"¡no perderé esta vez"!-contestó su amigo

-"yo te elijo lotad"!- exclamo el primer amigo

Serena no dudó en observar la pelea, ya que estos duelo le traían muy buenos recuerdos, hasta que….

-"¡adelante pikachu"!- aviso su otro amigo

En ese momento la chica de Kalos entro en un flashback. Recuerdos de todas sus aventuras junto a sus amigos y ash

-"¡pikachu impactrueno!"-ash del flashback

-"Serena ven conmigo, corre"- ash

-"gracias ash, por ayudarme"-decía la sonrojada niña

-"¡ash, corre es el equipo rocket!"-gritaba la chica de kalos

Muchos más recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, hasta el momento del aeropuerto. En eso momento la adorable chica recordó con mucha nostalgia el beso que se dio con su amigo ( _ **imaginen la escena del ósculo de ellos dos, pero desde los ojos de serena viendo a ash**_ ) .

3 entrenadores pokemon interrumpieron la batalla de los pequeños

-"haber niñitos en este mismo instante abandonan este lugar"-dijo el jefe de la banda

-"¡que eso no es justo, nosotros llegamos primeros, no nos vengan a fastidiar"

-"con que quieren irse por las malas, no hay problema, ¡Mightyena adelante!"-amenazo el jefe del grupo de malhechores

-"¡no creas que no daremos batalla, cierto pikachu!, usa impactrueno"-dijo el pequeño

Serena despertó del flashback y vio toda esta nueva escena de batallas.

-"¡mightyena esquiva y usa embestida contra esos dos!"- contestaba el joven

-"¡lotad, pikachu no!"- gritaron los niños respectivamente

-"¡mightyena no te detengas y usa mordisco con el pikachu que quedó en pie!"-decía el jefe

-"¡oigan no, deténganse!- decía el dueño del lotad

El niño corrió a rescatar a su pequeño amigo que quería seguir luchando, abrazándolo para que no le pase nada a este. El pokemon siniestro no mostró intensiones de querer detenerse.

-"¡braixen, lanzallamas!"-dijo serena

-"¡braixennnnnnnn!"-atacaba el pokemon zorro

-"¡oigan usd. Tres dejen en paz a estos niños que les han hecho nada!"- gritaba la chica de pelo castaño

-"oye niñita te perdiste, no te metas en lo que no te importa, oigan usd dos es hora de pelear

-"¡si, vigoro, raticate, yo los elijo! Contestaban

-"mira niña mejor no hagas ni una tontería, y mejor porque no vas conmigo una tener cita preciosa, que dices"-se burlaba el jefe de la banda

-"¡encima eres un mal educado, sylveon, pancham yo los elijo!"-escogía a sus demás pokemon la chica

Serena muy confiada por las experiencias vividas atacaba a los pokemon agresores sin ningún temor a perder

-"¡acabemos con esto, sylveon usa viento de hada sobre raticate!" "¡pancham roca afilada sobre vigoro!"-hacia sus movimientos finales la chica de ojos azules.

-"¡ay no, esto se ve mal!, ¿enserio que no quieres una cita conmigo?..."-decía nervioso el jefe de la banda.

-"¡braxien, acabemos con esto, usa llamarada sobre estos tres!"- decía la muy confiada y sonriente serena.

 _ **Se podría decir que estos 3 se fueron volando como el equipo rocket, osea se fueron al cielo hasta desaparecer, con sus pokemon**_

-"¿se encuentran bien usd?"-decía serena preocupada

-"si estamos bien, gracias señora"-decía solo el pequeño dueño de lotad, el otro dueño del pikachu estaba triste y enfadado

-"¡¿señora?! Creo que un gracias era necesario, oye y tu no dices nada amigo"-preguntaba la chica de kalos al dueño de pikachu

-"yo…yo un pude hacer nada, pikachu perdió por mi culpa, no soy un buen entrenador por eso le terminaron ganado…"-decía muy triste el pequeño, que hacia caer lagrimas

Serena con una sonrisa muy tierna tocaba el hombro del niño desconsolado y le decía unas palabras muy bonitas hacia él.

-"¿creo que por tu tamaño? Eres un menor de edad, no es cierto, cómo te llamas?"-decía serena

-"me llamo koji!-respondía el dueño del pikachu

-"muy bien koji, soy serena, y me parece a mí que fuiste muy valiente queriendo rescatar a tu amigo"-consolaba la chica de ojo azules al pequeño

_" ¡¿enserio?!...pero si sigo perdiendo pikachu y yo no podemos ser los mejores de Hoenn, mi sueño es ser un gran entrenador, yo siempre pierdo en batallas menores, en unos meses comenzaré la liga de Hoenn"-respondía el pequeño

-"mira eres un niño muy pequeño, por ende te falta aprender mucho, ser un gran entrenador es un camino muy largo pero depende de ti Koji"-le aconsejaba la chica al niño

-"y que tal si no podré lograrlo"- decía koji

-"Koji… _**no te rindas hasta el final,**_ es lo que tu puedo decir"-aconsejaba serena al pequeño

-"koji, disculpa tengo que irme, mañana nos vemos por la revancha, vámonos lotad"-decía el amigo de koji

-"buenos adiós, adiós lotad"-se despedía con su amigo

-"ya estas mejor no"- decía la chica limpiando las lágrimas del niño,

-"gracias ayudarme serena "decía el chico más tranquilo

Sonó la barriga de Koji que significaba que tenía mucha hambre, al igual que su pequeño pikachu. El niño se sentía muy apenado después de esto hasta que Serena le entregó algo

-"¡taraaaaaaaaaa!, ten toma esto y dale esto a pikachu"- decía Serena

-"está muy rico, ¿qué es?"-decía muy sonriente y feliz el niño

-"se llaman pokelitos y los hice, te gusta?"-decía la sonrojada serena

-"Koji, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar un hostería para poder pasar la noche?

-"claro no hay problema. ¿Pero dime que haces por aquí?"-preguntaba el niño confundido

-"yo vengo desde la región de kalos"- respondía la entrenadora

-"¡de kalos, donde ataco el team flare, me dijeron que los líderes de gimnasio, campeones de Kalos y de Hoenn estuvieron allí para ayudar!"- exclamaba el niño

-"¿me parece que también estuvieron presente algunos personas más, tu sabes quiénes son?"-insistía el niño con sus preguntas

-"ah…no, no se quien más estuvo presente en esa batalla"-respondía la niña un poco avergonzada

-"bueno ven conmigo la hostería está más al fondo"-decía el Koji

-"que bien, muchas gracias"- agradecía Serena

Y se fueron a buscar el hotel para que pueda descansar Serena, en el camino seguían conversando de varios temas, la chica de Kalos se encontraba maravillada con clases muy distintas de pokemon, hasta que se detuvieron en un gran anuncio

-"Koji, ¿eso son los concursos pokemon?"- hablaba Serena señalando el cartel

-"si, se trata de una exhibición en donde los concunsartes y pokemon muestras sus vínculos en ciertas habilidades, y hay un jurado de por medio."-contestaba koji

-"¡¿jurado?!"- hablaba preocupada Serena

-"un jurado, la señora Palermo no dijo nada sobre unas personas especialistas del tema"-pensaba la hermosa chica

-"bueno aquí es, este es el hotel, aquí podrás pasar la noche Serena"- decía el niño

-"Muchas gracias koji, por ayudarme a encontrar este lugar"-agradecía Serena al niño

-"no, gracias a ti Serena por ayudarme y aconsejarme, yo debo estar agradecido contigo, no es cierto pikachu"- decía muy agradecido Koji

-"Pipikachu!"- también agradecía el pokemon

-¡buenos adiós serena!, ¡gracias por todo!"-agradecía el niño

-¡adiós koji!-serena también se despedía ella

Después de tener una llegada muy agitada a la región de Hoenn, Serena desea hablar con su madre, para contarle que se encuentra bien, pero antes ve a un señor de manteamiento pegando grandes poster sobre el concurso pokemon.

-"hola mama, ya llegue a Hoenn!"-decía muy feliz la chica de pelo castaña

-"¡¿Hoenn?! Pero yo pensaba que irías con la señora a Palermo a su escuela de performance, bueno eso hacías reflejar, y como así te decidiste ir a esa región"- decía la madre de ella, que se encontraba un poco asustada.

-"si, hubo un cambio de planes, la señora Palermo me recomendó nuevos retos; por eso me sugirió que me vaya a Hoenn"-respondía Serena a su madre

-"no lo sé Serena, y ¿tus amigos no viajaron contigo?"-insistía la madre a su hija

-"mmmhh…no, ellos fueron a encontrar sus sueños; Clemont y Boni, se quedaron en la ciudad Luminose a ser un mejor entrenador pokemon y sabe muchas más cosas…y ash regresó a Kanto para seguir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon…si"-explicaba Serena

-"¿Qué raro? Yo pensaba que viajarían los 4 juntos, sobre todo Ash, que pensaba que Uds. eran novios"-lo decía con un tono de duda mirando el cielo y tocándose los labios con su dedo índice

Serena su sonrojo más que otras veces, echando humo por sus oídos, se ponía así por lo que había dicho su madre

-"¡MAMA!"-lo decía muy incómoda enfocando todo su rostro en la pantalla donde estaba su mama

-"ya está escureciendo, es mejor que cuelgue, estoy muy cansada mama"- decía la chica de pelos azules que se encontraba muy cansada

-"bueno cielo, es mejor que descanses, pero dime, ¿estas segura que podrás hacer esto sola, crees que estas preparada para cumplir esta nueva meta sola?"- preguntaba la madre

Serena agacha un poco la cabeza, y responde a su mama con una voz muy tranquila.

-"cuando hice mi viaje no sabía mucho de lo que en realidad quería, entonces vinieron los performance, en ese momento yo me sentía en el lugar correcto, esta vez sabía lo que quería, porque tenía retos como la clase novata, una gran meta que era enfrentarme a Aria y mi gran sueño que es ser la mejor reina de Kalos… bueno también se puede complementar con otro deseo, pero no viene al caso jajaja y ahora tengo la gran posibilidad de superar todo esto, yo sé que mis amigos me estarán apoyándome, al igual que la señora Palermo"-explica Serena

-"Serena, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, también recuerda que yo siempre estaré apoyándote, sabes soy tu fan, hija jajajaja, a también un consejo que te puedo dar sería bueno ya que estas en una nueva región, hacerte otro estilo de ropa no te parece"-aconsejaba la madre

-"¿ropa? Ahh creo que tienes razón pero eso lo haré en otro momento, bueno adiós mamá"-Serena

-"adiós hija suerte en todo da todo de ti, y si deseas que un día este contigo no dudes en llamarme, suerte"-acababa la madre

Después de esta llamada con su madre, la hermosa chica se dirigía a pedir un cuarto para poder pasar la noche, cabe recordar que los centro pokemon estaban muy llenos ese día, pero al momento de ir a su cuarto se dio cuenta de algo junto a sus pokemon

-"¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!"- no puede ser no tengo nada para comer"- amigos discúlpenme, Serena a sus pokemon hablaba

-"que pena que Clemont no está para poder cocinar, ¡un momento creo que tengo algo aquí!, es, es un… pedazo de pokelito…que raro yo me acuerdo que los tenía lleno de pokelitos… ¡Chespin se los comió todo estoy segura!, oh no y solo dejó uno a la mitad"-decía muy triste Serena

 _ **Serena y sus pokemon su pusieron a llorar pero de una muy clásica y muy divertida como lo hace Pokemon en sus capítulos**_

Serena y Pamchan fueron a las calle a buscar algo de comer algo, pero se la noche ya caía y los restaurantes estaban cerradas para su mala suerte, pero al final encontraron uno que se encontraba disponible

-"que suerte Pancham, aquí está abierto, vamos"-hablaba y corría Serena

-"pemchem"-estaba muy feliz su pokemon

-"hola, ¿disculpen están atendiendo?"-preguntaba

-"si, por favor pasa, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"- respondió cordialmente la señora del restaurante

-"me da una orden… ¿disculpe también vende comida pokemon?

-"¡oye amiga!, yo tengo comida pokemon ven"- decía la pequeña mesera que tendría la misma edad que la joven Serena

-"¡enserio!, muchas gracias"-agradecía Serena

-"disculpen no nos van atender, tenemos mucha hambre, por favor"- exigía un comensal

-"no, no se preocupe señor, aquí tengo su orden"- tranquilizaba la mesera

La pequeña mesera se fue muy rápido a entregar su orden al señor, pero lo hacía muy distraída ya que deseaba más atender a Serena y su pokemon, hasta que…

-"ay no ay no, dis disculpe señor"-decía asustada la pequeña niña ya que había derramado su comida en su cabeza

-"señor, por favor, discúlpela, no volverá ocurrir"-tranquilizaba la dueña del restaurante

-"¡esto es el colmo, no me atienden bien y encima me hacen esto, basta me ire des este lugar!"-gritaba el cliente

Serena al ver esto aguanto la risa de lo que había pasado; ya que fue muy gracioso lo que le paso al señor comensal

-"otra vez lo hiciste"- regañaba la señora a la mesera

-"ups creo que fue mi culpa todo, pero ese señor era un amargado, mejor voy contigo"-decía la muy distraída niña

-"ay que voy a hacer contigo"-se lamentaba la dueña

-"disculpa por eso, soy muy torpe"-lo decía sacando la lengua, cerrando un ojo y golpeando su cabeza

-"hola soy Hayomi, cómo te llamas"-decía la mesera

-"hola Hayomi, soy Serena, es un placer"-respondía

-"disculpe por ver esta bochornosa escena, Hayomi está muy intranquila esta semana, ya que mañana _recién_ escogerá a su nuevo pokemon para comenzará su viaje"-explicaba la señora

-"si mama lo sé, pero hice una lista de los movimientos de los tres pokemon de inicio, en esta ocasión estoy muy preparada, pero estoy muy nerviosa, porque no sé a quién escoger"- se lamentaba la chica mirando hacia arriba y aplastando su cabeza

-"Hayomi, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte ya también pase por esto hace un buen tiempo, dime que dices"- opinaba Serena

-"¡¿enserio?! genial, si quiero que me acompañes Serena, muchísimas gracias"-decía esto con una gran sonrisa y grandes ojos con estrellas

-"a toma es la comida pokemon para tu pokemon, no te preocupes que hay bastante"-decía esto acariciando la cabeza del pokemon de Serena

-¡aquí tiene señorita su orden para llevar! y gracias por ayudar a mi hija con los pokemon"- agradecía la dueña

-"no hay problema, para mí no es ninguna molestia"- respondía muy cordial la chica de Kalos

-"buenos Serena, nos vemos mañana, te parece bien encontrarnos en este lugar y después irnos juntas"-sugería la joven mesera

-"está bien no hay problema, hasta luego, adiós Hayomi nos vemos mañana"-se despedía Serena

Serena se iba al hotel para poder comer junto a sus pokemon y poder descansar pero también estaba muy emocionada por ayudar a Hayomi a elegir a su pokemon.

-"braixen sylveon ya llegue con la comida"-anunciaba Serena

-"amigos mañana iremos con una amiga que conocí en el restaurante, iremos a ayudarla a ecoger a su primer pokemon para sus nueva aventuras"-contaba Serena a sus amigos

Ya después de comer Serena se cambió para poder irse a dormir ya que estaba un poco cansada, pero también estaba un poco nerviosa ya que sabía que estaba en Hoenn por una sola razón, un nuevo sueño que era ir a los concursos pokemon para crecer más. Este camino sabe que va a ser difícil pero tiene que acordarse de las palabras que le dijo su amigo Ash…

-"no te rindas hasta al final, Serena"-se decía a ella misma hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, matada por todos lo que pasó este primer día en una nueva región.

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó muy temprano, despertó a todos sus pokemon, ya después se dio un baño para relajarse ( _ **mucho respeto con lo que imaginan por favor**_ ) se alistaba para ir con la promesa que prometió a su amiga Hayomi.

-"estoy muy emocionada por acompañar a Hayomi, vamos amigos devuelta a sus pokebolas"-pensaba la chica de Kalos

La chica de pelo castaño se fue corriendo hasta el restaurante donde habían pactado encontrarse, después de correr a gran velocidad logró encontrarse con la chica

-"¡Serena, por aquí, ven!"-gritaba Hayomi

-"Hayomi, hola ya estas lista para escoger a tu nuevo compañero!"-respondía la hermosa chica de Kalos

-"sabes Serena no pude dormir todo la noche, pensando en que pokemon debería escoger…pero por fin me decidí, es un pokemon que escogió mi padre para sus aventuras, y bueno también porque es muy hermoso jajaja"-decía la chica de pelo negro

-"me olvide decirte, a donde debemos ir es primero con el profesor Pirch, el encargado de entregar los pokemon a los nuevos entrenadores, pero debemos irnos en tren ya que es un poco lejos de aquí"-decía la niña

-"de acuerdo entonces vamos de una vez"-respondía Serena

Las dos chicas tomaron un tren rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Pirch para que Hayomi comience su nueva aventura pokemon. En el camino se ponía a conversar de varias cosas entre ellas Serena contaba lo que vivió en su región natal

-"¡¿y tú primer pokemon fue fennekin?! Entonces tu vienes de la región de Kalos no es cierto"-hablaba la chica de ojos verdes a Serena

-"si, fue es pokemon, veras yo me demoré en lo que en realidad quería, pero en el viajes con mis amigos supe de lo que verdad quería, y fue así que escogí ser performance"-respondía la chica de pelo de castaño

-"¿y fuiste la reina de kalos?"-preguntaba Hayomi

-"no, me quede en segundo lugar, perdí con la reina de Kalos; retuvo la corona"-explicaba Serena

-"ahora que estoy en Hoenn, mi meta es ser una gran coordinadora, porque gracias a eso recibiré mucha experiencia para cumplir mi sueño para ser la reina de Kalos que es lo que más deseo en la vida"-hablaba la chica de pelo castaño

-"ya veo entonces se podría decir que es un camino muy largo para cumplir tus propios sueño"- decía Hayomi

-"ah Serena sabias que la señora Palermo visitara la región de Hoenn para fundar los concursos performance aquí en esta región, será un nuevo reto en esta zona, ya que aquí solo hay los concursos pokemon y la liga

-"la señora Palermo vendrá, eso es estupendo, ya que ella me aconsejo venir aquí, y ahora que tú me dices que va a venir me siento muy feliz"- se emocionaba la chica de Kalos

-"si ella vendrá talvez en unas semanas"- respondía la chica de ojos verdes

-"¿Serena pero si quedaste en segundo lugar, no fuiste lo suficientemente famosa, yo esta pensaba que tenían novio?"- pregunta la chica de Hoenn

-"¡¿novio?!"…yo…este…se podría decir que…bueno…nose"-respondía un poco roja la chica

-"oye lo dudaste, eso significa que si tienes… ¡novio!"- gritaba al final la chica

Serena se ponía muy roja pero en el fondo sentía que su gran amigo de la infancia talvez ya no la veía como su amiga, como ella siempre lo vio a él, como más que un amigo

-"Hayomi, por favor no grites así, te están escuchando las demás personas, shhh"- tranquilizaba un poco avergonzada Serena

-"jajaja es sola una broma amiga"-se defendía la chica de cabello negro

-"Hayomi mira, esta son mis llave que gane en la clase novata de los performance ¿te gustan?"-preguntaba la chica de cabellos castaño

-"guau están muy bellas, esas deben como los listones, que se usa aquí en los concursos"- decía la chica de la ciudad de Hoenn

-"mira Serena ya casi llegamos, la siguiente parada queda un pueblo donde vive el profesor Pirch, ya estoy muy emocionada"-se sentía muy feliz la chica

Al momento de bajar la principiante chica se fue corriendo muy rápido, Serena tuvo que seguirla pero que no se alejara

-"Hayomi espera no corras"-gritaba la chica de Kalos

En ese momento que se encontraban corriendo veían que el pueblo se encontraba muy vacío, pero luego se cruzaron con una niña junto a su pokemon que estaba muy asustada y atenta a mínimos movimientos de algunas personas.

-"niña una pregunta porque esto parece un pueblo fantasma, a donde se fue la gente"-preguntaba la chica de ojos azules

-"tienen que tener cuidado ellos están cerca si los ven con sus pokemon se los quitaran de las manos, tienen que huir"-exclamaba la muy asusta chica a las jóvenes

-"ellos quienes son ellos, ¿robar pokemon dijiste?, no me digas que…"- decía Serena, pero antes de complementar la frase hubo una fuerte explosión cerca de ellos, causando un humo a su alrededor

Serena tratando de respirar se le venía a la mente lo tal vez lo que estaba pasando, preparándose para pelear, sin imaginar que era otros personajes que nunca había visto pero que a la vez le dará una acorazonada.

-"no puedo creer que estén aquí, en Hoenn"-pensaba Serena todavía tratando de respirar junto a las demás chicas en la misma situación

Se veía unas dos sombras con muy atrás, pero en lo que realidad eran enemigos que habían regresado al negocio de robar pokemon, y eran…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 PARTE 1

Hola chicos como están soy Butterfree Forever, soy nuevos en esto de realizar fanfiction, esta historia trata de lo que puede ser la aventura de nuestra querida Serena en la región de Hoenn. Espero que les haya gustado como les acabo de mencionar es la primera vez que hago esto, coméntenlo que les pareció la historia en que debería mejorar y esas cosas, hasta luego.


End file.
